


apple of my eye

by mimipippin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Genderless Player, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimipippin/pseuds/mimipippin
Summary: very short capture of a moment when the farmer and Shane are harvesting apples, and both express gratefulness. Shane works on the farm and the community center is rebuilt but you're not dating yet!
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don't think i've written fanfic since i was 12 but i would really love to know what you think and how i could improve! i was hesitant to post this but after some rereading and editing, i thought you might enjoy <3 its just a sweet time really

“You sure you’re not gonna fall? This seems dangerous. At least grab onto a branch or something.”

You looked down at Shane. You were balancing on the top of a ladder, hands full of round, red apples. He looked up at you, furrowed brows as he held a weaved basket above his head.  
Your smug smile said it all. You’ve slayed mummies, serpents, golems and all kinds of monsters in mines deeper than one could imagine. And here was Shane, implying that picking some apples was too dangerous for you.

Just for the fun of it and to see his livid expression, you wobbled the ladder, lightly bouncing on your legs. The old, flimsy apparatus creaked, but it was sturdy enough not to instantly break under the motion.

“Are you insane? Stop and get it over with!” he barked, unable to grip the ladder as his hands were occupied.

You laughed.

“Sorry, sorry, fine. Hold the basket a little higher!” you instructed, aiming and tossing the fruits.

You continued tearing apples from the large, lush branches above you, throwing them beneath one by one. What a great harvest! You thought about all the different goodies you would make these apples into. Delicious pie, jelly, juice… Even cranberry candy! Your grandma used to make it, it still is one of your favourite treats in the fall. Although you weren’t sure you could make it quite as yummy as she did. Maybe if you added this and that… You had the resources to make experimental batches afterall. And you were sure the kids would go nuts for it.

Your thoughts revolving around snacks were interrupted by a thud and a grunt. You turned to check on Shane, and were greeted by his very much disgruntled expression. Ah, you hit him straight on his head by the look of it.

“You’re supposed to toss it in the basket, not knock me out,” he grumbled.

“Sorry! But I’m sure you won’t have concussion from an apple,” you snickered.

“Bastard. I’ll shake you off!”

“I’d love to see you try. It’ll be your responsibility to haul me to Harvey afterwards. Catch!”

He caught the falling apple with a barely masked smile. Sure, his arms were starting to get sore rather fast from holding the basket above his head, but he didn’t even mind. You seemed to be having fun.

You continued picking, now a little more attentive so as to not land Shane in the hospital due to apple-related head injuries.

After some time and some more chitchatting, you reached for the last apple, and the harvest was finished. You only had one tree yet, but you have to start somewhere.

Well, at least the bulk of the work for today was done. Animals fed, crops watered, apples picked. At first, you didn’t think there was all that much for Shane to do on your farm, but as you realized, he came in quite handy. Some extra job always popped up, whether you expected it or not. But more importantly, you could not bear the thought of him working at another minimum-wage, soul-sucking job like the one at Joja. Sure, work on the farm wasn’t easy per say, but it was certainly rewarding mentally, physically and fiscally. And you knew he needed that.

Shane was hesitant to even accept the offer, trying to reason with you as to why he would screw up the job in a million ways, but of course you knew it well he would be great at it. You didn’t hesitate telling him that. He gave in, saying he would try it and see how it goes. And you swore you could see him grin as he turned away. That was four months ago.

After climbing down, you let out a content sigh, inspecting the basket in Shane’s hand thoroughly.

“Lovely! Let’s rest,” you nodded.

“That sounds good.”

With soft thumps, the two of you sat down in the tree's shade. You placed the basket in your lap and eyed the beautiful ruby-coloured apples. You picked two of your liking.

"Want one?" you grinned.

"Sure."

You handed over one of the apples. The two of you bit into the fruits in perfect sync, and the crisp, sweet flavour spread in your mouth. A wave of pride and happiness rushed through you. This was quite literally the fruit of your heavy efforts, and it was just about perfect.

You looked over to your friend.

"Wow, fis is really goomd," Shane mumbled with his mouth still full.

“I know, right? I’m glad you like it,” you chuckled, taking another bite.

You leaned back on your hand, letting a comfortable silence settle on the two of you.

You felt the velvety grass brush against your skin and the light October breeze embrace you. You closed your eyes and listened. The distant clucking of chickens and ringing of cowbells, the gentle rustling of the leaves, the soft crunch of apple coming from beside you. The soft sounds melted together into one tranquil symphony. Your mouth curved into a content smile. What a beautiful day.  
You slowly opened your eyes and glanced aside to Shane. Your eyes met, and you couldn't help but smile even wider. How long has he been looking, you wondered? 

"Thank you for helping.”

"Come on, you have to stop thanking me. You're my boss, you can pretty much order me around," He snorted, raising his eyes to the foliage above.

"And you need to stop saying that," you playfully shoved your shoulder against his. "I know you would help me even if I didn't pay you."

"Don't be so smug, I'm only in it for the money. Fuck farming." he looked back at you sternly.

Then, as he saw your face twist into an offended grimace, he burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you know I'm joking. Please don't bring the pitchfork."

“It’s always prepared. You can never know,” you laughed and slid back into silence.

The wind picked up a little and rusty coloured leaves cascaded around you, one landing right in your lap. The faraway, soft sound of the windchime on your porch traveled through the air.

You took a glance at Shane. He seemed to be deep in thought, staring at the mountains faraway. You took the moment to appreciate how serene he looked. His hair slightly messy by the work done throughout the day. His grey sweater and brown pants, which were quite simple but fit him so much more than worn out, battered clothes. His hands, specked with dirt and scratches from the day’s work. His dark green eyes and his complexion, glowing with far more life than when you first met him. He looked soft, gentle, and so lovely. So, so lovely.

In that moment, you really couldn’t deny to yourself that you were in love with him. 

"I should be thanking you. Every day. Every moment." he spoke softly, snapping you out of your reverie.

You didn’t reply, instead waited with wide eyes if he would maybe elaborate.

"Working here, helping you... Sure, it's tiring as all hell. Every single muscle in my body hurts, ones I didn't know even existed. I woke up today and my ass was on fire. My ass! My hands are all calloused and bruised. It's hard. And not just physically. I don't always feel like coming to work. Sometimes I do a shitty job. Sometimes I feel like giving up on this whole thing. But... I really haven't felt this alive in years. It's... Exactly the work we do together that make me so grateful for these small moments. There are fewer bad days. This is a good place. And I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for sticking with me through it all. You really don't need to thank me. Just keep being you."

After his last sentence, he finally looked at you, an embarrassed but warm smile on his face. Warmth spread in your chest and in your cheeks, an intangible mess of possible responses in your head. Not pulling him into a hug was the hardest thing to do right now.

“I… No, I thank you for being here. For being strong. For fighting. And for not giving up, even when everything seems impossible. I’m incredibly proud of you, Shane. And there will not be a single moment when I won’t remind you of that. So you need to get used to it.”

You smiled wide, and as you noticed a light pink colour tint Shane’s cheeks, you couldn’t help but reach up and tousle his hair. The pink shade grew red, and although you figured he would shoo you away, he didn’t. Instead, you could swear he gently nodded his head towards your hand.

“Fine. If it’s you, I guess I can deal with it.”


End file.
